MAYBE ONE DAY
by Robotfan
Summary: Fin alternative à The Day Love and Hate collided. (ROBOT IN DISGUISE 2015 STORY)


**Maybe one day**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un OS que j'ai fait pour ceux qui ont lu et apprécié The Day Love and Hate Collided. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je ne vous conseille pas de lire cette fic. Mais pour résumer, c'est une autre fin, assez différente de celle qui avait été établie à la base. On va dire que c'est la fin la plus « heureuse ». Donc j'espère que cela vous plaira. PS : Kuro Sha a écrit une fin alternative aussi. Je vous conseille d'aller la lire ! Elle vaut le coup d'œil. ^^**

Ce fut une sensation étrange…

La dernière image qu'il avait eue, en fermant les optiques, fut le paysage des montagnes éclairées par le soleil levant à l'horizon. Les fumées des feux d'artifice qui se dissipaient, les rares gens n'ayant pas évacué la ville qui quittaient le Festival, bras dessus, bras dessous, après avoir passé un agréable moment, la vision du lac bleu réfléchissant la lumière…

Drift ne pensait pas qu'il survivrait.

A vrai dire, il s'était lancé à la poursuite de son ennemi parce qu'il pensait que c'était la meilleure solution. Ne pas y aller en groupe, pour éviter que ses alliés ne soient utilisés contre lui

Cela avait été le meilleur plan…mais également le plus risqué. Et Drift s'y était préparé. Lorsqu'il avait senti la scie de Lockdown transperçant la poitrine, touchant son spark, il avait bien cru que c'était la fin.

Et quand il avait porté le coup de grâce à Lockdown…quand il avait observé le corps de son ennemi tomber au sol, mort…il avait pensé avoir accompli sa mission.

Il avait vengé Wing.

Il avait protégé Jetstorm et Slipstream, ainsi que les humains habitant les environs…

Et à son tour, Drift s'était écroulé.

Il avait fait ses adieux à tout le monde…à Jetstorm, à Slipstream, à ses camarades, à Fracture…et il avait accueilli la mort à bras ouverts.

C'était la suite logique des choses.

Pourtant, il se réveilla. Il se réveilla dans un lit qui lui était bien familier. Il cligna des optiques, regardant autour de lui.

L'infirmerie Autobot.

Il voulut se redresser mais dès qu'il fit un mouvement, il sentit une douleur lui tirailler la poitrine. Il toucha son chassis.

La blessure était encore présente. Un bandage, trempé d'energon, le recouvrait. Pour autant, il baignait dedans.

« Enfin réveillé ? »

Cette voix…

Il releva le regard.

Le bot violet se tenait à son chevet, les bras croisés. Fracture lui souriait. Mais pour une fois…ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur, narquois, sournois…comme il avait l'habitude.

Non. C'était un sourire…comme s'il était soulagé.

Soulagé de le voir…en vie ?

\- …tu nous as fait peur, tu sais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ? demanda Drift.

Sa voix était enrouée. Cela amusa Fracture qui se leva pour se rapprocher de lui en titubant. Il s'appuyait sur sa jambe. Les effets du poison de Shadow Raker étaient encore présents.

Pour autant, il s'avança et se pencha sur lui. D'un œil rapide, Fracture semblait le scanner, l'examiner pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

\- Ils sont venus te chercher. Tu étais inconscient. Tu étais appuyé contre un arbre…te vidant de ton energon…

La voix de Fracture tremblait légèrement. Cela n'échappa pas à Drift. Pourtant, Fracture se reprit et son sourire s'agrandit.

Drift ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

\- On a vraiment cru que tu allais y passer…mais au final…tu es là.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …cela fera au moins trois personnes qui seront ravies de te voir.

Drift le fixa.

Trois personnes… ?

\- Jetstorm et Slipstream vont débarquer dans pas longtemps. Ils vont être heureux de voir leur Maître rétabli.

\- Je ne suis pas…

Drift toussa. Il sentit quelque chose lui caresser doucement le poignet gauche. Son regard se porta dessus.

La main de Fracture…posée sur la sienne…

Et…depuis leur nuit passée ensemble…Drift jugeait cela parfaitement naturel.

Et ce fut naturel que Drift referma ses doigts sur ceux de Fracture, leurs mains s'entrelaçant.

Fracture n'avait jamais été connu comme quelqu'un de particulièrement affectueux. Mais ceci…c'était un moment si rare.

\- Ne parle pas plus, Drift, lui conseilla le bot violet. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

\- …Trois personnes ?

Drift se sentit sourire légèrement.

\- …Jetstorm. Slipstream. Et…

Fracture ne le prononça pas.

Le bot violet se mordit la lèvre. Son sourire disparut.

Drift le comprit. Le masque tomba. Fracture s'essuya les optiques. Il ne pleurait pas. Mais pour Drift, c'était tout comme.

\- …Fracture.

\- J'ai…j'ai cru que je n'allais plus te revoir. Déjà…quand Shadow Raker m'a empoisonné…puis…toi…

Il secoua la tête.

\- Bon sang, j'ai l'air ridicule.

\- Ne le sois pas.

\- On a l'air cons, comme ça.

Fracture ne bougeait pas. Drift le dissuadait de partir, en retenant son bras.

\- …Moi aussi…j'avais peur de ne plus te revoir, répondit doucement le samouraï.

\- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.

\- Si c'était le cas…tu crois que je te demanderais de rester ?

Cela sembla surprendre le chasseur de primes violet. Enfin, le visage de Fracture se rapprocha de celui de Drift. Ils se trouvèrent bientôt à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- …Alors ?

Fracture avait retrouvé son sourire. Pourtant, sa voix tremblait encore.

\- …Alors quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on disait…avant de se quitter ?

Oui…il s'en rappelait.

\- Peut-être un jour, non ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas oublié, fit Drift.

\- Les autres Autobots ne vont pas changer d'avis.

\- Fracture…

\- Dès que toi et moi…nous serons rétablis…ils me mettront en capsule de stase.

Drift ressentit une grande amertume. Oui…c'était ce que Bumblebee avait prévu pour lui. Mais…Fracture avait contribué à la chute de Lockdown, à celle de Shadow Raker. Il avait aidé à sauver Jetstorm et Slipstream, les humains…

Sans lui…ils auraient pu tous y passer.

\- …Bee ne fera pas ça.

\- Que tu crois, Drift. Mais bon…pour ma part, et tu t'en doutes bien, je n'ai aucune intention de me laisser être capturé.

Non…il connaissait Fracture. Il s'échappait toujours.

\- …Tu arriveras…à te débrouiller ? l'interrogea Drift.

Fracture se redressa, s'éloignant du samouraï. Pourtant, il gardait toujours leurs doigts mêlés, sans jamais le quitter.

\- …Je l'ignore.

\- Fracture…

\- Mais je sais que…si tu veux bien de moi…si ce « peut-être un jour » tient toujours…je pense que je pourrais tenir.

Il n'avait plus que lui, après tout.

\- C'est ce, ajouta Fracture, à quoi je pensais quand Shadow Raker m'a empoisonné.

Peut-être un jour…

Drift hocha la tête. Il l'avait promis.

Et pour être honnête…Drift avait envie d'essayer.

Peut-être était-ce risqué avec Fracture qui était un Decepticon…peut-être que les autres n'approuveraient pas sa relation avec un criminel recherché…mais…depuis Wing, depuis Windblade…

Fracture lui avait apporté quelque chose qu'aucun autre n'aurait su combler.

Sa réponse sembla satisfaire le bot violet. Il lâcha enfin sa main. Dans un murmure, il lui souffla.

\- …Au revoir, Drift.

Ne pars pas…

\- …Au revoir, Fracture.

Mais il ne saurait supporter de voir Fracture endormi dans une capsule de stase.

Et de ne plus jamais le revoir.

Enfin, le bot violet ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. Il eut à peine le temps de cligner des optiques que deux fusées se ruaient sur Maître Drift.

\- Maître !

\- Vous êtes réveillé !

Cela arracha un sourire à Drift. Les Minicons allaient parfaitement bien. Ils sautèrent sur le lit pour le rejoindre.

Et Drift passa les bras autour de leurs épaules, avant de les étreindre étroitement.

\- On a…fit Jetstorm. On a eu…très peur pour vous.

\- …Moi aussi.

Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur pour vous.

\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

\- Sakura et Hope…

Slipstream riait jusqu'aux larmes.

\- …elles seront ravies de vous rencontrer.

Drift fixa Slipstream, avant de sourire.

Il n'était plus seulement son élève, maintenant. Il était devenu père de famille. Il lui caressa doucement le casque. Son autre main l'imita avec Jetstorm.

\- …il me tarde de les voir.

Et ce serait la dernière fois que Shadow Raker ou Lockdown les sépareraient.

Les autres membres de l'équipe n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Il leva le regard à nouveau.

Fracture avait disparu.

* * *

« Mais…vous êtes sûr que vous ne souhaitez pas qu'on vous accompagne, Maître ? »

Drift haussa les épaules. Le vaisseau était prêt à décoller. A ses pieds, Jetstorm et Slipstream le regardaient, inquiets. Drift s'abaissa vers eux, posant une main sur chaque épaule. Au loin, Berry et Denny surveillaient les petites. Et pour être franc, Drift ignorait comment ils allaient se débrouiller.

\- C'est clair ! On a besoin d'aide, l'appela Denny.

\- Hope ! ça suffit ! cria Drift à la plus jeune qui avait accidentellement fait démarrer la tronçonneuse.

Hope s'arrêta de suite. Elle baissa les optiques en faisant la moue. Drift soupira.

\- …J'en ai pour deux mois.

\- C'est long, deux mois.

\- Oh, je suis certain que vous ne les verrez pas passer. Surtout avec les deux monstres, là.

\- Hé ! Ce ne sont pas des monstres ! cria Slipstream.

\- Je ne parlais pas de Sakura et Hope. Mais des deux autres monstres.

Il posa son regard sur Denny et Russell.

\- Tu vas où, exactement ? le questionna Windblade.

Drift sourit légèrement.

\- …Méditer. Redécouvrir le Cercle de la Lumière…et peut-être rendre visite à Outrigger.

\- Il nous manque.

\- Je sais…mais il sera ravi d'entendre tout ce que vous avez accompli.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux…il se rendait vraiment à ces destinations.

Mais…une seule qu'il avait omis de mentionner…la plus importante à ses optiques. Drift étreignit Jetstorm et Slipstream.

\- …N'oubliez pas votre entrainement.

\- Comptez sur nous, Maître !

\- A mon retour…je commencerais à entraîner les deux filles. Voir ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre…

Slipstream pâlit.

\- Euh, c'est peut-être un peu trop tôt.

\- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'entrainer.

Surtout qu'il s'était entrainé très tard.

\- …Fais attention, lui déclara Windblade.

\- Je ferais attention.

Et il avait intérêt.

Après un dernier geste de la main, Drift disparut à l'intérieur de son vaisseau.

Plusieurs minutes après, ce dernier décolla.

* * *

Il le trouva rapidement.

C'était comme s'il l'attendait.

Peut-être l'avait-il toujours attendu.

Quand les portes du vaisseau s'ouvrirent et que Drift descendit, Fracture était déjà là.

Le samouraï devina les émotions sur son visage.

Le bonheur, le soulagement, une certaine excitation dans ses optiques…

Peut-être que Fracture avait cru un instant que Drift ne viendrait pas.

Mais quand le samouraï le rejoignit, il n'y eut aucun dialogue. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires et ce n'était pas l'heure pour cela.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

Et Fracture attrapa Drift par le bras, pour le conduire à une destination que lui seul connaissait.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint l'appartement de Fracture, une fois qu'ils eurent fermé la porte, leurs châssis se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Fracture lui agrippa le visage. Drift l'imita en retour. L'attente avait été insupportable. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Et chacun croyait que ce moment ne viendrait jamais.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, avant brusquement de se rencontrer. Drift écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du bot violet avec appétit tandis que les bras de Fracture s'enroulaient autour de son cou. Laissant échapper des gémissements étouffés, Fracture ouvrit la bouche, laissant l'accès à Drift. Le samouraï l'accueillit et leurs langues s'emmêlèrent. Le souffle leur manquant rapidement, ils se détachèrent doucement avant d'échanger davantage de baisers, beaucoup plus profonds, beaucoup plus intenses et voraces que le premier.

 _« Peut-être un jour »_

Ce jour…était-ce aujourd'hui ?

\- Hmm- Drift !

Dans leurs échanges, Drift avait attrapé Fracture par la taille pour le soulever. Il ne prit même pas la peine de le porter jusqu'au lit. Il le poussa vers une table et les deux balayèrent ce qu'il y avait dessus, avant que Drift ne plaque Fracture dessus pour le couvrir de baisers tout en lui massant le torse. Les gémissements du chasseur devinrent de plus en plus forts, ne cherchant même pas à les contrôler. Le plaisir que chacun ressentait était inconsidérable. Drift écarta les jambes du chasseur qui s'ouvrit pour lui, tandis qu'il lui saisissait le membre pour faire de légers mouvements de va et vient. De son côté, Fracture lui embrassait et lui léchait le cou, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans l'armure de Drift, l'encourageant à continuer.

Cette haine et cet amour fou qui se mélangeaient…

Cela donnait un cocktail explosif.

* * *

« Faudra leur dire un jour… »

Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, Fracture et Drift demeuraient enlacés. Le samouraï poussa un soupir.

\- …je n'ai pas envie. Pour l'instant.

\- Avoue-le. Tu aimes bien jouer double jeu.

Drift fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis loyal à la cause Autobot. Si tu nous rejoignais…cela serait beaucoup plus facile !

\- Oh, je ne crois pas, Drift. Et si tu penses que je vais vous rejoindre…tu te trompes.

Fracture se pencha pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

\- Admets-le…ennemis en public, amants en privé…c'est plutôt excitant. Un an que ça dure et ils n'ont toujours pas compris. Surtout qu'ils croient que tu es quelque part sur Cybertron, en train de méditer.

\- J'irai au Cercle de la Lumière.

\- …Mais pas maintenant, Drift.

Et les deux reprirent leurs ébats, avec autant de passion que la première fois.

* * *

« Drift ? »

\- …Hmm…Quoi ?

\- Tu as entendu ?

Ils étaient au beau milieu de la nuit quand Fracture le réveilla en lui secouant l'épaule. Drift bâilla avant de se redresser.

Il écouta.

\- Je n'entends rien.

\- …on aurait dit des pleurs…

L'appartement de Fracture était situé à proximité d'un bar. Un bar de l'une de ses amies, apparemment. Une dénommée Nightingale.

Drift choisit de se lever et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Effectivement…des pleurs…

\- …C'est un…

\- Allons voir.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent jusqu'à la source du bruit, ils la découvrirent.

Dans une poubelle.

Un bébé, emmitouflé dans une couverture.

Drift ne perdit pas de temps et attrapa le jeune étincelant dans ses bras.

\- …Ces monstres…

\- Qui oserait faire ça ?

Fracture se rapprocha de lui.

Enfin, Drift observa l'enfant plus attentivement.

Cela le frappa.

\- …Drift…

Il s'en était aperçu aussi.

Une armure orange et blanche…similaire à celle de Fracture…quand l'étincelant ouvrit les optiques, Drift vit qu'ils étaient bleus.

Il le réalisa. La petite leva le regard vers Drift et se calmait peu à peu.

Comme s'il était normal que Drift la prenne dans ses bras.

Les deux s'échangèrent un regard.

Fracture et lui pensaient la même chose.

\- …On ne va plus pouvoir garder le secret très longtemps.

Quelque part, très loin, encore plus loin que les étoiles tâchant l'univers, aussi loin que le Allspark ne le permettait…Drift devinait que Wing souriait.


End file.
